Planet Genesis
Planet Genesis is the planet where the famed Senzu Beans come from. It is located in another dimension, accessed by Korin when he was a wandering cat. Korin, after interacting with Regenesis, came back with the Senzu Beans in tow. Regenesis has not met Korin since. Even back then, Korin perceived Regenesis to be a greater threat than even Cell, and that was the first time he had met creatures of that level of power. Background Information This is Regenesis's home planet, and is home to the greatest myriad of creatures in the universe. It is the only planet where Technology is less appreciated as compared to fighting skills, and it is the source of the famed Senzu Beans. The Planet is also the largest in the known universe, and the only planet known to have stars revolving around it. The greatest amount of natural disasters also occur on this planet, constantly reshaping the land. This also means that the continental landmasses shift far faster here than anywhere else, making life in Planet Genesis ever changing, ever evolving. Nutrition In truth, the Senzu Beans are actually the least nutritious thing on the planet, with any of the more nutritious things more likely to cause a violent rejection to bodies of non-natives. This is because of its absurd regenerative property. Where regular Senzu beans heal you to perfect health (provided you aren't dying) and keep you full for a minimum of 5 days, the other foodstuffs on Planet Genesis aren't as user-friendly. Most of such plants, when eaten, cause a rejection in the user's body, forcing them to eject what they just ate. If they still persist on eating, the body may grow unnecessarily fat, cause an outpour of energy from the user's body, overwhelm their digestive system (forcing the body to rapidly produce stomach acids uncontrollably), and even cause their bodies to explode. Such is the danger of "food" on Planet Genesis. Most of these other foodstuffs, while dangerous, are actually common enough to eat on Planet Genesis. Creatures here have the natural, inborn trait of "Regeneration", courtesy of the extreme nutrition and likely magical nature of the plants (which has, since then, affected animals as well). To put into perspective, the Senzu bean is the lowest of the low in terms of nutrition you can get on this planet, of the same nutrition level when compared to pollen on Earth - Not enough to fill your stomach, even on the worst day. However, that is only true for the perspective of creatures there. They have become so used to combat that it is part of daily life, and the regeneration process is all but ingrained in the creatures' DNA. Not to mention that they have their own ways of storing the regenerative powers of such foods already. They simply eat, they simply fight, and they simply regenerate. Courtesy of the weird biology of creatures on this planet, they have become accustomed to eating daily, seemingly transferring the regenerative properties and the nutrients into their very DNA, storing away the energy for an endless time. Some creatures living on the planet have been there since the planets inception, however, they remain in a state of constant evolution, so they seem very different from what most expect, what with them taking on bizarre forms and changing very often. The populations, however, have always changed continually, as many of the species die out easily in the face of overwhelming threats. The most Nutritious thing on the planet is the Genesis Fruit, which ingrains every single aspect of the user's power into the user's genetic code, alongside supposedly-impossible-levels of Regeneration. It also shatters the limit of power previously attained, allowing for far greater self-improvement. The drawback to this Genesis Fruit is that you must ENSURE that you have hit the limit (or, at the bare minimal, the user's Physical limit), else it may damage the user's body and stunt the user's growth by ingraining what is not the user's maximum. Those who have not hit their limit, and attempted to eat the Genesis Fruit have often ended up dying, not because their bodies aren't strong enough, but because of the fruit's absurd and strict requirements, forcing all those who have yet to reach their limit to reach their limit through using up the fruit's nutrients, and this prevents the power from stabilizing, as energy is forcefully wasted in enhancing the user. This leads to the user becoming a complete and utter monster. The Genesis Fruit, as such, requires that the user be at his/her limit, such that the fruit's energy need not be wasted, and such that the power can be stabilized. The Tree of Genesis The Tree of Genesis is the oldest tree of the planet, and it has survived so long due to its absurd regeneration, high-energy intake, as well as its ability to store away DNA. This led to it being protected by the denizens of the planet itself, as this Tree can be considered the planet's life source, and the main safeguard for powerful creatures living on it. The main reason why it is considered the creature's "protection" is because it stores away the DNA of creatures, every single identity of every animal worth noticing. Once creatures reach a certain level of strength, would become preserved as a part of the tree's memory, allowing themselves to resurrect whenever they wish to (which is unlikely, since by then they would be effectively immortal), or even hibernate within the tree itself. The Tree of Genesis is also peculiar in many ways, where it protects itself through not only true regeneration, but also making clones of every Elder being which is on the planet to protect itself. This is a defence mechanism only activated in the more dire of circumstances. It is also extremely powerful. Every year, it produces a fruit which enhances all the attributes of the user massively, allowing the user to break his limit in power. So far, these fruits are protected and kept within the Tree of Genesis itself, and are rarely used, as most creatures are unable to reach their maximum limit on this planet (which is why the planet contains a culture of combat and fighting). The only ones who have eaten a Genesis Fruit are the Elders, and they are leagues above any other creature on the planet. Above the Elders are the Triimba Lords - Regenesis, and his brother and sister, who are the first to break their limits twice. There are currently an unknown amount of Genesis Fruits stored away. The Tree of Genesis is also interconnected with the rest of the planet via its roots, and one can see the whole planet simply through connecting themselves with the tree. The only users able to do this are the Elders and the Triimba Lords. Planetary System The Planet is extremely large, possessing the density several times that of a Neutron Star, yet unable to enter a gravitational collapse due to the Tree of Genesis holding the planet together forcefully via what seems to be magic. The Planet's core is said to be a Black Hole, but this is unconfirmed. Overall, the planet is larger than the entire solar system of earth, spanning light years across, making it the largest planet ever known. The planet contains oceans as well, and many lava pools throughout, and the creatures here are extremely hardy. Near the planet are several stars, forced to orbit around Planet Genesis due to its immense gravity, and this provides the plants all the sunlight they ever need, resulting in all foods containing an extreme amount of nutrition and seemingly supernatural, even magical properties. The Planet also assimilates any planet/asteroid that comes near it, as the Tree of Genesis uses those to increase the planet's mass and volume consistently, such that it has room for even more species of creatures. Currently, it travels throughout the universe, absorbing more mass as it comes into contact with smaller planets and celestial objects. This also means that there are many meteor strikes occurring constantly throughout the planet. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Planets Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Locations Category:Lookout I/II